Acompañame a estar solo
by Miki-04
Summary: Enseñame a pensar en mi para vivir por ti anna..... esas fueron las palabras de yoh cuando la conosio en aquel lugar...acompañame a estar solo YxA YA ESTA EL TERCER CAPITULO! nOn
1. Chapter 1

**_Me pregunto que hubiera pasado si rechazaba la invitación de pilika el destino nos hubiera unido o… tan solo me hubiese quedado sola ..._**

_**Acompáñame a estar solo **_

_**Recuerdo que era un día nublado estaba sentada en el sillón de mi departamento tomándome en te ya que tenia muchísimo frió no sabia que hacer tenia vacaciones en mi trabajo y no tenia nada que hacer de repente…**_

_TOK TOK! TOK TOK!_

**_La puerta ¬¬ estaba segura de que era ella, mas no quería recibirla, una chica de pelo celeste con su estupido hermano habían llegado hace poco a este edificio eran simpáticos pero no me interesaba tener amigos _**

_-ANNA! ESTAS HAY? VENGA ABREME SOY YO PILIKA!_

**_Así es, era pilika, ya que hoy no tenia nada que hacer quizás seria bueno abrirle. me levante con muchísima pereza hacia la puerta y le abrí en ese momento mi futuro comenzó a tomar un rumbo distinto al que yo tenia planeado._**

_- que pasa pilika ¬¬ …que quieres ahora?_

_- venia a invitarte n.n han abierto un café nuevo y mi hermano va a tocar en una banda que hay ah y dicen que hay chicos guapísimos quizás tengamos suerte y encontramos un buen partido n.n_

_- ya ¬¬ y que te hace suponer que voy a acompañarte_

_- bueno quizás porque..._

_- bien suficiente voy contigo_

_- que bien! nOn_

_- -suspira- siempre y cuando vallamos solo nosotras dos_

_- claro como te dije mi hermano va a tocar n.n_

_- como sea no me interesa_

_- te paso a buscar a las 7 de la noche _

_- vale –le cierra la puerta_

_- nos vemos –se va_

**_Bien, por lómenos tenia algo que hacer hoy quizás seria mas entretenido que ver la maratón de hause en la televisión -- tendré que arreglarme un poco para causar buena impresión aunque de seguro debe ser un lugar de lo mas ortero - _**

_**Luego de 5 horas…**_

**_Ya estoy lista –se mira en el espejo- me pregunto si no estaré demasiado arreglada para ir solo a tomar un café mmm –se mira bien- naaa jajaja_**

_**(Anna llevaba un vestido largo color negro ajustado dejando ver su hermosa figura unos hermosos guantes blancos cubrían sus delicadas manos hasta el codo un collar de perlas adornaba su cuello y su pelo estaba suelto cayendo delicadamente en sus hombros)**_

_- anna!_

_- ya voy pilika! –Abre la puerta- pasa solo me falta echarme perfume_

_- valla que guapa te ves n.n_

_- gracias me lo dicen a menudo_

_- jajá_

_- tu no te ves nada mal _

_- también me lo dicen a menudo jajaja_

_(**pilika iba con un traje azul oscuro igual de largo que el de anna también con guantes blancos y su pelo iba elegantemente amarrado en un broche de plata con forma de mariposa ambas se veían deslumbrantes)**_

_- lista? –Pregunta la peli azulada contenta-_

_- si vamonos_

_- la limusina nos espera abajo_

_- perfecto_

**_(Ambas salen, se suben al coche y llegan a un hermoso restaurante muy lujoso con un pequeño escenario frente de todas las mesas en la parte de atrás del escenario estaban los instrumentos y en la parte delantera un micrófono y un banquillo)_**

_- pilika! Anna! – decía horo horo agitando los brazos_

_- hermano n.n – le dice mientras corre a su encuentro con anna de la mano_

_- que bueno que viniste anna – dice mientras besa la mano de la joven rubia-_

_- si, tu hermana me convenció _

_- y que tal estas hermano?_

_- bien la banda esta completa excepto por el violinista que aun no llega os va a encantar el espectáculo_

_- Mm.- dice la rubia no muy convencida_

_- ya lo veras será fabuloso anna ¬¬_

_- ja, si estas tu lo dudo_

_- bien ¬¬ las llevo a su mesa las deje casi de las primera n.n en un lugar donde se ve muy bien el escenario_

_- gracias hermanito _

_(**Horo las lleva a su mesa y luego desaparece detrás de las cortinas del escenario)**_

_- buenas noches señoras y señores me alegro mucho de que se encuentren en la inauguración de nuestro restaurante francés espero que el espectáculo sea de vuestro agrado n.n hasta luego –dice un señor de estatura media haciendo una reverencia y retirándose_

_**(Todo el mundo aplaude y poco a poco salen los músico horo horo toma sus bombos luego aparece un joven de pelo morado y ojos gatunos que toma asiento en el piano y llega el ultimo un joven moreno y de pelo largo que toma una flauta traversa todos muy bien uniformados con un traje color blanco al igual que su camisa y una corbata negra cada uno con su sombreros tipo vaqueros de color blanco combinando con el traje y zapatos blancos)**_

_- valla que guapos –dice pilika picaramente- el del piano es mió_

_- tonta ¬¬_

**_(De pronto entra un joven de la misma altura del flautista este llevaba un traje color negro al igual que su camisa una corbata blanca y zapatos negros el joven toma asiento en el banco el sombrero igual que el de todos pero de color negro, que no dejaba ver sus ojos ya que mantenía la mirada gacha se veía muy misterioso con su pelo color castaño y corto peinado elegantemente hacia atrás al ponerse cómodo en el asiento arregla su micrófono y alza la vista)_**

_- este si que es guapo o.o –dice anna impresionada y atraída al joven- párese que es el cantante_

_- mmm te gusta – sonríe picaramente pilika- luego vemos si podemos hablar con el_

_- ¬/¬ cállate _

**_(De pronto el joven alza una mano y hace un chispeo de pronto la flauta comienza a sonar dulcemente y la sigue el piano)_**

_- esta canción se titula "ella y el" trata sobre un romance fuera de lo común –dice el joven castaño con su vos profunda- es una creación mía espero que os guste – el chico clava su mirada en anna- ella es de la Habana el de new york ella baila tropicada a el le gusta el rock ella vende besos en un burdel mientras el se gradúa en U C L A-dice melódicamente_

_-anna te esta mirando n.n –dice en susurra pilika a anna_

_-sonrojada- si O/O_

_-ella es medio marxista el es republicano ella quiere ser artista el odia los cubanos el cree en la estatua de la libertad y ella en su vieja habana de la soledad _

**_(En ese momento se les une los bombos rítmicamente dándole un toque sabroso y la flauta hace un solo como pájaros cantando al amanecer el piano solo marca el ritmo mientras el joven canta preciosamente)_**

_- El ha comido hamburguesas Ella moros con cristianos, el champagne con sus fresas Ella un mojito Cubano Ella se fue de gira a Yucatán Y el de vacaciones al mismo lugar –dice el castaño mientras marca el ritmo con su mano en la rodilla-_

_- que hermosa canción –dice pilika con ojos soñadores_

_- si precioso –dice hipnotizada por los ojos del castaño que no le quitan la vista de encima_

**_(los instrumentos van tomando un toque mas fuerte pareciendo un merengue digno de un baile los bombos tocan rápidamente y dulcemente a la ves la flauta le da su toque delicado y el piano su ritmo el castaño solo sonríe un poco y le añade algo de dulzura a la canción con su voz)_**

_-Mulata hasta los pies, el rubio como el sol Ella no habla Inglés y el menos Español El fue a tomar un trago sin sospechar Que iba a encontrar el amor en aquél lugar Lo que las ideologías dividen al hombre El amor con sus hilos los une en su nombre _

_**(El joven se queda callado mirando a anna seriamente como queriendo decirle algo mientras los instrumentos dan su toque y su dulzura de solistas de pronto otra persona entra con un violín un joven vestido igual que los demás el traje resaltaba su piel negra y sonríe culpablemente por llegar tarde recibiendo miradas amenazadoras de todos excepto del cantante que coqueteaba con la mirada con anna)**_

_-Ella mueve su cintura al ritmo de un tan tan Y él se va divorciando del tio sam El se refugia en su piel... la quiere para él Y ella se va olvidando de Fidel Que sabían Lenin y Lincoln del amor? Que saben Fidel y Clinton del amor?_

_¿: Señorita me concede este baile tan sabroso?_

_- eh yo? –pregunta pilika algo sorprendida_

_¿: Si no es mucha molestia –le sonríe el tipo dulcemente_

_- claro que no n.n llévesela –dice anna mientras la empuja para que valla a bailar con el chico quien la toma de la cintura y la hace disfrutar de la gran canción-_

_¿: Y usted jovencita porque no sale a bailar?_

_- no gracias no quiero _

_¿: -le coloca la mano para que se levante- concédame el honor por favor_

_- eee –mira al cantante- esta bien _

_-Ella se sienta en su mesa, el tiembla de la emoción Ella se llama Teresa y el se llama John Ella dice hola chico, el contesta hello A ella no le para el pico, el dice speak slow **(nota: speak slow significa "hable lento" n.n sigamos con el fic o la canción o.o**El se guardo su bandera, ella olvidó los conflictos El encontró la manera de que el amor salga invicto La tomó de la mano y se la llevó El Yanqui de la Cubana se enamoró –canta el joven mirando como anna se levanta a bailar con un tipo**- **Lo que las ideologías dividen al hombre El amor con sus hilos los une en su nombre –dice tratando de fulminar con su mirada penetrante al tipo que sostenía a anna de la cintura mientras bailaban_

**_(Anna se da cuenta de que el joven desvió la mirada de ella por estar bailando con el tipo al cual no conocía ni deseaba conocer mas tan solo quería bailar un rato)_**

_  
-Ella mueve su cintura al ritmo de un tan tan Y el se va divorciando del Tío Sam El se refugia en su piel... la quiere para el Y ella se va olvidando de Fidel Que sabían Lenin y Lincoln del amor Que saben Fidel y Clinton del amor –dice yoh algo molesto pero sin dejar de tomar el ritmo alegre de la canción-_

_-creo que ya estoy can…_

**_(de pronto todas las luces se apagan dejando solo prendido el foco que apunta al joven cantante la música comienza a pararse y solo la flauta y el piano se escuchan de una manera mas dulce y tranquila, el joven vuelve a agachar la mirada toma el micrófono y dice en un tono romántico giandoce por la música)_**

_-Ahora viven en Paris Buscaron tierra neutral Ella logro ser actriz, el es un tipo normal Caminan de la mano, calle Campos Eliseo –se para un momento los mira a todos y dice…-Como quien se burla del planeta y sus vicios– lo ultimo lo dijo un poco mas bajo terminando la canción_

**_( Todo el mundo aplaude y sonríe anna aprovecho la distracción de su pareja de baile y se fue a sentar a su mesa en la que pilika ya la esperaba)_**

_- que gran cantante n.n_

_- si es buenísimo como se llama?_

_-yoh…yoh asakura jovencita –al párese yoh había escuchado la pregunta- ahora yo y mis músicos cantaremos una canción que al igual que esta es mi creación espero que os guste esta ves cambiaremos los instrumentos así que haremos un pequeño receso – luego de decir eso yoh se baja del asiento y se va detrás del escenario-_

_- anna esta es tu oportunidad ve a hablar con el!_

_- estas loca no voy a ir ¬¬_

_- y bien ? que les pareció?-dice horo horo llegando_

_- estuvo muy bueno n.n –dice su hermana sonriéndole_

_- si el cantante es fabuloso_

_- ya, pero es algo serio. no se, dicen que hace poco se divorcio la mujer le puso los cuernos XD (esto ultimo en forma de susurro dijo horo para no ser mal educado)_

_- pobre –dice la peliazul_

_- mmm _

_- hermano porque no nos lo presentas?_

_- claro si quieren les presento a todos después de la siguiente canción_

_- que! O.o –dice la rubia histérica_

_-cálmate anna n.n_

_- pilika! No, no os acompañare ¬¬_

_- claro que lo aras ¬¬ -dicen los dos enojados_

_- vale vale ¬¬ vosotros ganáis_

_-bien ahora el joven asakura con su banda –todos el mundo aplaude y vuelven todos pero esta ves el castaño de pelo largo en ves de su flauta tenia una guitarra tradicional y estaba sentando en un banquillo un poco mas bajo que el de yoh el pianista ya no era pianista ahora era baterista y el violinista tocaba unas maracas_

_- bien esta canción es real nadie la a escuchado nunca cuenta mi historia espero que les agrade_

_Todos: -aplauden- bravo bravo_

_- gracias –se levanta saca el micrófono de el atril y comienza a caminar por el escenario mientras canta-Eran las diez de la nochepiloteaba mi nave Era mi taxi un VolksWagen del año 68 Era un día de esos malos donde no hubo pasaje Las lentejuelas de un traje me hicieron la parada_

**_(Los músicos comenzaron a tocar un poco antes de que yoh comenzara a cantar era una canción muy tranquila y triste comparada con la otra)_**

_- Era una rubia preciosa llevaba minifalda El escote en su espalda llegaba justo a la gloria Una lagrima negra rodaba en su mejilla Mientras que el retrovisor decía ve que pantorrillas  
Yo vi. Un poco más–dijo mientras sonreía un poco y le guiñaba el ojo al público_

_- me encanta este tipo –sonríe pilika al decirlo_

_- jejeje n.nU pues si es bueno –dice anna sin despegar la mirada de el_

-_Eran las diez con cuarenta zigzagueaba en reforma Me dijo me llamo Norma mientras cruzaba la pierna Saco un cigarro algo extraño de esos que te dan risa Le ofrecí fuego de prisa y me temblaba la mano_–_izo una pausa mientras los músicos tocaba y añadió como en broma guiñando el ojo- y no es bromas ja ja ja_

Todos: -sonríen un poco- ja ja ja

_**- **Le pregunte por quien llora y me dijo por un tipo Que se cree que por rico puede venir a engañarme No caiga usted por amores debe de levantarse (le dije) Cuente con un servidor si lo que quiere es vengarse Y me sonrió…_

_- es algo melancólica la música no te párese_

_- pero si acaba de decir que es lo que le paso! Que tiene de malo ¬¬ pareciera que le hubiera gustado la tal tipa _

_- jaja estas celosa!_

_- no! ¬/¬_

_-sierra los ojos y aprieta el micrófono cantando un poco mas fuerte-Que es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida Que es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida Que es lo que hace un taxista enfrente de una dama Que es lo que hace un taxista con sus sueños de cama ……Me pregunte –lo ultimo dicho con una expresión mas tranquila_

_- así que era taxista n.n_

_- no enserio que lista pilika ¬¬_

_- cállate y escucha la canción quieres ¬¬_

_- ja –dice por lo bajo- gane_

- _Lo vi. Abrazando y besando a una humilde muchacha Es de clase muy sencilla lo se por su facha Me sonreía en el espejo y se sentaba de lado Yo estaba idiotizado con el espejo empañado Me dijo doble en la esquina iremos hasta mi casa Después de un par de tequilas veremos que es lo que pasa Para que describir lo que hicimos en la alfombra Si basta con resumir que le bese hasta la sombra_ _–se muerde el lado inferior y dice..-_ _Y un poco más_

_- le hierve la sangre- menudo patán ¬¬_

_- aun quieres conocerlo –dice pilika molestándola_

_- si para patearle el culo Ò.Ô!_

_- jajá –sonreía por el ataque de su amiga_

_- No se sienta usted tan sola sufro aunque no es lo mismo Mi mujer y mi horario han abierto un abismo Como se sufre ambos lados de las clases sociales Usted sufre en su mansión yo sufro en los arrabales Me dijo vente conmigo que sepa no estoy sola Se hizo en el pelo una cola fuimos al bar. Donde estaban Entramos precisamente él abrazaba una chica Mira si es grande el destino y esta ciudad es chica – en ese momento izo una pausa y serró los ojos dolido**- **Era mi mujer…_

_- o.o dios!_

_- ves que no era un patán ¬¬_

_- Mm. vale vale lo perdono_

_- jajaja eres única anna_

_- Que es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida Que es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida Que es lo que hace un taxista cuando un caballero Coincide con su mujer en horario y esmero Me pregunte_

_- me gusta esta canción n.n_

_- pero como te va a gusta es muy triste pobre como debe de estar sufriendo –dice anna preocupada_

_- cállate ¬¬ dije que es buena y punto!_

_- vale como quieras_

_**-**Desde aquella noche ellos juegan a engañarnos  
Se ven en el mismo bar... – los músicos paran y el hace una peceña pausa y luego dice cantando sin que los músicos sigan tocando**- **y la rubiapara el taxi siempre a las diez  
en el mismo –los músicos vuelven a tocar- ja …..Lugar….._

_Todos: bravo bravo –todo el mundo aplaude mientras yoh solo dejaba la mirada gacha_

_- bravo n.n –decía pilika mientras aplaudía y se levantaba_

_-aplaudiendo- espectacular –dice anna mas para ella que para todos_

**_(En ese momento yoh hace una reverencia y se dirige a sus músicos)_**

_- bien os presento a mis músicos este es horokeu usui mejor conocido como horo-horo, el mejor percusionista del mundo_

_-se dirige hacia el castaño de pelo largo- este es mi hermano gemelo –se saca el sombrero y le quita el sombrero a hao- el mejor flautista y guitarrista no tan bueno jajaja hao asakura! –Se coloca el sombrero al igual que hao y va con len- este es mi mejor amigo len tao un gran pianista y baterista – va con chocolov- este es un humorista y violinista se integro a la banda hace poco pero es bueno chico chocolov!_

_Todos: bravo! –Aplauden muy fuerte-_

**_(Yoh y sus amigos hace una reverencia y salen del escenario dejando al público atónito por la perfección de sus canciones) _**

_- bien quieren conocerlo?_

_- si va…_

_- vamos enseguida –se adelanto anna_

_- valla se nota que quieres conocer a yoh –dijo horo_

_- cállate y llévame con el_

_- vale voy vamos pilika n.n _

_- si vamos pero tu me presentas al pianista n.n_

_- a la antena parabólica?_

_- tu preséntamelo ¬¬_

_- vale tranquila _

**_(Los tres chicos entraron al camerino de los chicos anna dijo que iría directamente a ver a yoh mientras horo llevaba a pilika a ver a len y a los demás para ke los conociera)_**

**_(Mientras con yoh y anna…)_**

**_(Yoh se encontraba apoyado en el borde de una puerta que daba hacia el patio fumándose un cigarrillo y mirando el cielo seriamente de pronto anna lo ve y se siente algo triste por la mirada del chico)_**

_- no firmo autógrafos --_

_- que le hace pensar que quiero uno ¬¬_

_- ja –se da vuelta y la ve- usted?_

_- buenas noches joven me llamo anna kyouyama un gusto conocerle _

_- el gusto es mió –le da un beso en la mano y vuelve a mirar el cielo- desea algo en especial señorita kyouyama_

_- anna_

_- k?_

_- dígame anna_

_- ah esta bien anna deseaba algo?_

_- no solo conserle_

_- pues vale –mira el suelo triste y sigue fumando-_

_-le ocurre algo?_

_- no creo que sea de vuestra incumbencia_

_- solo preguntaba_

_- si me pasan muchas cosas_

_- y porque no habla con algún amigo, de seguro le animaría_

_- no ellos ya saben lo que me pasa además no necesito el consuelo de nadie _

_-pensando- valla me recuerda mucho a mi, que triste es verlo así… en fin… de seguro se me ve mucho mas guapo sonriendo_

_- eh señorita anna?_

_- si disculpe estaba pensando_

_- si me di cuenta bueno…em no quiero sonar atrevido solo quería preguntarle si seria tan amable de acompañarme a mi casa… me gustaría mucho que escuchara una canción que estoy componiendo y bueno –se sonroja-_

_- claro me encantaría_

_- bien vamos –le ofrece la mano- mi coche esta por aquí_

_-se sonroja y la acepta- si voy_

**_(Ambos llegan al departamento de yoh era muy lujoso y caro por lómenos para anna era un penhause magnifico ambos subieron el ascensor y llegaron a el departamento perfectamente ordenado y decorado)_**

_-tira las llaves a la mesa- pase por favor _

_- que espectacular _

_- no es para tanto venga vamos a mi cuarto hay tengo la letra_

_- voy_

**_(Entran en la habitación y hay había una cama de matrimonio una mesa de escritorio que estaba con unas partituras y un canasto de naranjas y su mesita de alado de la cama k tenia un teléfono y una agenda)_**

_- bien, pase le mostrare la letra_

_- porque no mejor la cantas n.n_

_- esta bien como gustes siéntate en la cama n.n_

_- vale –se sienta-_

_- toma su guitarra –solo tengo el coro_

_- no importa n.n_

–_comienza a tocar y a cantar- acompáñame a decir sin las palabras lo bendito que es tenerte y serte infiel solo con esta soledad acompañare a quererte sin decirlo a tocarte sin rozar ni el reflejo de tu piel contra luz –para de tocar – a pensar en mi para vivir por ti –toca solo una nota grabe- acompáñame a estar solo_

_- o.o_

_- y que te párese?_

_- precioso n.n te salio muy lindo_

_- muchísimas gracias n.n –deja la guitarra y se sienta junto a ella- dime una cosa_

_- si?_

_- porque cuando estaba cantando me mirabas?_

_- todos te miraban _

_- pero tu tenias la vista clavada en mi como si quisieras saber algo _

_- pues –se sonroja- no es nada –se levanta- solo que me pareciste muy interesante_

_-sonríe y la sigue- enserio_

_-le da la espalda- si_

**_(Yoh la voltea y la acorrala contra la pared acercado sus labios peligrosamente a los de ella hasta juntarlos besándola dulce y apasionadamente luego anna lo abraso por el cuello y le respondió)_**

**_(El la apoyo totalmente contra la pared pegando sus cuerpos si dejar de besarla yoh se sentía en las nubes no quería soltarla. jamás de había sentido tan atraído a alguien ni siquiera a su ex esposa…. Ese fue el pensamiento que izo que yoh la soltara y le diera la espalda)_**

_-recuperando el aire- ke….ke pasa?_

_-na…nada no…te preocupes _

_-pero si te has separado de repente –se le acerca- que pasa?_

_- es mejor que te vallas _

_-ke?_

_- ya lo has oído no te sentirás bien conmigo _

_- pe…pero yoh!_

_- lo siento señorita no creo que le agrade estar conmigo_

_-lo abrasa por la espalda- pero que demonio estas diciendo_

_-se voltea y la mira- no kiero haceros daño enserio es mejor que os valláis_

_- no quiero_

_- anna…._

_-quiero quedarme contigo_

_-sonríe- no, no puedes_

**_(Anna se puso de puntillas lo abraso por el cuello y lo volvió a besar esta ves fue yoh quien se rindió y le respondió el beso tomándola de la cintura y tirándola a la cama )_**

**_(Poco a poco la pasión se desarrollo entre los dos y ambos llenos de deseo se metían en la cama o mas bien dicho yoh metía a anna en la cama, ella aunque un poco nerviosa se dejo llevar por el poco a poco la fue desvistiendo. el olvido por completo la mala experiencia con su esposa y sentía que anna le entregaba nueva sensaciones)_**

_-anna estas segura de esto_

_-ssshh, no digas nada , tu sigue_

_-vale, sus deseos son órdenes _

**_Poco a poco fue entrando en ella con suma delicadeza para el era un flor ke estaba desgarrando ella se preparo estaba asustada pero el calmo todos sus miedos diciéndole que era especial así siguieron , el entrando en ella cada vez mas fuerte hasta que ella no pudo mas y llego al clímax y el la siguió un momento después)_**

_**-**Gracias_

_-porque lo dices- se pregunto ella_

_-por ser tú , y estar aquí, te sonara extraño pero ciento que te conozco de toda la vida_

_-tonto_

_-talvez lo sea _

**_(Los dos estaban agotados y los domino el sueño ambos con una gran sonrisa.) _**

_**AL DIA SIGUIENTE…**_

_-despertando- yoh? –mira a su lado- donde estas? –ve una nota en la mesa un papel que estaba cortado por la mitad y solo una parte se leía-_

_Querida anna:_

_Mi amor la noche fue perfecta eres hermosa_

_Creo que no soy merecedor de ti mas te agradezco_

_Que esa noche estuvieras a mi lado_

_En estos momentos debo tomar un avión a Francia_

_El avión parte a las 3:30 de la tarde_

_Por eso no quería que llegáramos a más_

_Lo siento anna no quería enamorarme de ti_

_Porque sabía que hoy debía irme _

_Aun así no me arrepiento de nada_

_Te amo_

_Yoh._

"_me enseñaste a pensar en mi para vivir por ti"_

_- yoh…. –comienza a llorar y ve su reloj- aun estoy a tiempo_

**_(Anna rápidamente se vistió y se dirigió al aeropuerto donde busco a yoh hasta encontrarlo)_**

_-YOH! – corre junto a el_

_- la ve extrañado- anna que haces aquí?_

_- lo abrasa llorando- yoh no te vallas por favor –llorando mucho- yo…yo te amo_

_-Sorprendido- anna o.o……-sonríe y la abrasa- y yo también…annita….. Vente conmigo_

_-que ?_

_-Eso, serias capaz de dejar todo y venirte conmigo a Francia- _

_-si –dijo decidida y sonriéndole- iré hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario para que estemos juntos_

_- pues entonces –saca otro billete de vuelo- vamonos n.n_

_- que? O.o como es que tienes otro?_

_- pensé que quizás vendrías n.n –la besa- te amo_

_- y yo – lo besa abrasándolo del cuello_

**_(Yoh la abrasa de la cintura y la besa apasionadamente mientras todos los de la banda les pifiaban y les aplaudían mas no les importo solo siguieron besándose)_**

**_Bueno esa es mi historia y aquí me encuentro en otro restauran inagurado y mi esposo se encuentra subido en el escenario cantando como solo el sabe …con el corazón …._**

_- …a pensar en mi para vivir por ti…. Por esta ves… acompáñame a estar solo - termina el castaño cantando la canción que le dedico a su esposa mientras esta corre a su encuentro para terminar la historia con un hermoso y apasionado beso…_

_**Fin …**_

_(La otra parte del papel)_

_Si se apagan las luces_

_Y si se enciende el infierno_

_Y si me encuentro perdido se que tu estarás conmigo_

_Con un beso de rescate_

_Acompáñame a estar solo…_

_**Fin?**_

**_Wolaaaa espero que os allá gustado mi fic esta dedicado a mi hermanita que le gusta Ricardo Arjona y bueno a ustedes también le ago una pregunta n.n si quieren lo dejo así o le ago epilogo ustedes deciden matane! n.n_**


	2. La soledad Epilogo

_**Epilogo**_

_**LA SOLEDAD**_

**_Bueno aquí estoy en Paris encerrada en mi habitación solo porque no quiero hablar con mi esposo……Ya hace unos cuantas semanas que paso lo de el aeropuerto para ser sincera soy feliz estando con yoh mas aun si estamos casado pero... casi siempre estoy sola en esta enorme ciudad yoh se la pasa en concierto ya que un tipo de una discográfica lo escucho en el restorán y le dijo que podrían hacer que todo el mundo le escuchara los chicos obviamente no se lo pensaron dos beses y le dijeron que si yoh no muy convencido acepto ya que sabia que pasaría lejos de casa debido a los conciertos no puedo decir que no me alegro por el pero me siento tan sola……_**

_- annita mi amor ya llegue! –dice el castaño tirando su sombrero al sillón- mi amor? Donde estas?_

_- aquí estaba escribiendo en mi diario –dijo la rubia serrando rápidamente el cuadernillo y colocando su candado_

_- diario? No sabia que tenias un diario de vida –dice mientras cuelga su chaqueta en la habitación de el y su esposa_

_- si n.n me gusta desahogarme con estas cosas me tranquiliza_

_- bueno con tal de que no me ocultes nada _

_- quizás hayan cosas que no sepas – le dijo picaramente mientras metía el cuadernillo en un cajón y colgaba su llave en su cuello-_

_- como? –Yoh alzo una ceja- me estas ocultando algo_

_-quizás –anna se acerca a el y lo abrasa por el cuello-_

_- y que seria? –la abrasa por la cintura_

_- que mas da como te fue en el concierto?_

_- estoy muerto fue muchísima gente_

_- n.n eso demuestra que eres bueno_

_-la abrasa mas fuerte por la cintura- soy bueno para otras cosas también _

_- ya si eso no me cabe la menor duda pero –le da un pequeño beso en los labios- hoy no_

_- jooo annita no es justo –lloriqueo el castaño_

_- eh dicho que no_

_- ¬¬ vale _

_(Anna abraso mas al castaño del cuello hasta juntar sus labios en un hermoso beso yoh también la abraso mas fuerte con una mano mientras la otra se metía debajo de la polera de anna y acariciaba su espalda haciéndola erizar)_

_-te quiero –le dijo tiernamente el castaño en el oído a su esposa_

_- y yo pero mi amor..._

_- dime_

_- saca tus manos de mi espalda estas helado –dijo la rubia mientras un escalofrió pasaba por su espalda_

_- jejeje lo siento_

_-se separa completamente de el- mañanas vas a salir?_

_- si tenemos ensayo para la próxima semana_

_- porque que va a pasar la próxima semana?_

_- tengo otro concierto_

_- vas a irte denuedo?_

_- no mi sol este será aquí en Paris instalaran un escenario frente a la torre eifel y actuaremos hay_

_- solo ustedes?_

_- si vamos a promocionar nuestro disco_

_- ah –dijo la rubia desilusionada_

_- porque querías algo?_

_- si quería que me acompañaras al medico_

_- porque estas enferma? –dijo el castaño con un tono de evidente preocupación_

_- no solo es una revisión general_

_- a entonces para que quieres que valla –dijo indiferente_

**_En ese momento anna sintió una puntada en el corazón como si una bala la atravesara lenta y dolorosamente es que acaso necesitaba alguna razón para que su esposo estuviera con ella_**

_- si es cierto para que vas a ir –sale de la habitación-_

_-alza una ceja- bueno –se tira a la cama- que sueño ANNITA!_

**Yoh se levanta perezosamente de la cama y va a la cocina donde se encontraba su esposa cocinando la comida**

_- que hay de comer? n.n_

_- estofado –dijo sin ánimos_

_- Que rico n.n –ve a su esposa algo triste- te pasa algo?_

_- no nada quieres que te lo lleve a la cama?_

_- tu no vas a comer?_

_- no tengo hambre_

_-la abrasa por atrás atrayéndola de la cintura- ni siquiera por acompañar a tu esposo?_

**Eso definitivamente a anna le dolió el no era capas de acompañarle al medico y ella debía ser la esposa perfecta**

_- no ni siquiera por ti –se va al salón_

_- eh! Espera! –la toma de la muñeca- que te ocurre?_

_- a mi nada porque tendría que pasarme algo?_

_- no lose estabas muy cariñosa y ahora no me quieres ni mirar_

_-se suelta del agarre de yoh- déjame en paz!_

**Yoh se quedo estático jamás anna lo avía tratado así el no entendía nada de lo que le ocurría pero no le gustaba que anna se enojara con el quiso ir a buscarla pero escucho un enorme portazo de la habitación de invitados y decidió que mejor era que mañana hablaran no tenia ganas de seguir discutiendo**

**Al día siguiente……**

_-despertando- mm annita? –trata de buscar a su esposa a su lado mas no había nadie ni siquiera rastros de que hubiese dormido hay- annita? Mi amor donde estas?_

**Yoh se levanta en busca de su esposa y en la encuentra en la cocina haciendo unos huevos revueltos se fijo en la mesa y solo había un puesto**

_-buenos días mi amor –dijo yoh dulcemente pero sin acercarse a anna_

_- buenos días –dijo fríamente la rubia con una expresión de enfado por el cariño que le demostró yoh en las palabras "mi amor"_

_- no vas a tomar desayuno conmigo?_

_- no tengo que salir_

_- adonde?_

_- te lo dije ayer –deja los huevos en la mesa y se saca el delantal- si no te acuerdas no es mi problema –dijo sin mirarlo a la cara y pasando indiferente a su lado_

_- anna… -la toma de la muñeca obligándola que lo mire- que te pasa ¬¬?_

_- no te importa suéltame! –trata de que yoh la suelte_

_- claro que me importa soy tu esposo!_

_- ah claro ahora te acuerdas que eres mi esposo verdad?_

_- que quieres decir?_

_- que me has abandonada solo me demuestras que me amas dando me besos y abrazos y eso no alcanza yoh te necesito a mi lado_

_- y que quieres que haga! tengo que trabajar sino como crees que tendríamos esta casa el dinero no crece en los árboles sabes?_

_- prefiero mil beses vivir en la calle y ser feliz a vivir sola en esta casa sin amor_

_- pues te compro un perro y asunto resuelto_

**Esa fue la gota que derramo el baso anna no aguanto mas y le pego una cachetada a yoh asiendo que la soltara y que corriera libremente lejos de el ya que no quería que la viera llorar mientras yoh solo se quedo viendo como anna se iba al reaccionar del golpe se toco la mejilla roja luego tomo su te de un sorbo tomo su chaqueta y salio de la casa**

_(En la otra línea) enserio te dijo eso?_

_- llorando- es un idiota ni siquiera debí haberme venido a Francia_

_- anna por favor no llores mas... quieres que valla contigo al medico así no estarás sola –decía una chica de cabellos azules_

_- no te preocupes iré sola y bueno aun no me has dicho que haces aquí en Francia –dijo anna secándose las lagrimas-_

_- a pues a estar con len n.n_

_-len? Estas con el?_

_- si n.n es un sol es precioso y atento_

_- ya – con la mirada sombría- es de lo que ya no hay_

_- no digas eso piensa que yoh es el cantante debe estar muy estresado ambos estáis siendo muy egoístas_

_- yo! Como se te ocurre decir eso yo no echo nada_

_- exacto no has hecho nada has dicho que el te deja sola casi siempre que solo te besa o te abrasa cuando llega y se queda dormido y que solo abecés tienes –se sonroja- bu…bueno eso o/o_

_-sexo? –dijo sin inmutarse_

_- si eso pero alguna ves te has parado a pensar que yoh también debe de pasarlo mal no teniéndote a su lado solo, porque tiene que componer cantar y enseñar a el tonto de mi hermano a leer las partituras tiene que ver lo del dinero de la discográfica y quien sabe que cosas mas_

_- jamás había pensado en eso_

_-ves! Además seguro que el te besa y abrasa de ves en cuando es porque espera que tu también hagas un gesto que lo aliente a el _

_- si tienes razón eh sido una egoísta y no eh pensado en como se siente el_

_- no yo no digo eso ambos sois unos egoísta porque el tampoco esta pensando en lo que tu sientes por eso deben arreglarlo piensa que no vale la pena que vuestro amor se vea afectado por estas tonterías_

_- si tienes razón pero que ago para solucionarlo?_

_- pues tómalo de la mano y llévalo a dar un paseo así habláis de vuestros sentimientos o en la habitación así termina mejor –lo ultimo izo ruborizar a la rubia ya que pilika lo había dicho en un tono pícaro_

_- bueno me voy que llegare tarde adiós y gracias pilika_

_-de nada amiga cuando quieras –cuelga_

_-cuelga- bien ahora al medico_

**Anna se va al medico un poco mas calmada por lo de esta mañana tenia pensado hacerle una cena a yoh para pedirle perdón por su actitud y que el también se lo pidiera a ella por lómenos eso era lo que ella quería **

**Mientras con yoh...**

_-oye yoh que te párese el coro que invente –dice hao pasándole el papel a su hermano que desde hace un buen rato no decía ni una palabra_

_-mmm –dice yoh mirando de reojo la hoja que le paso su hermano_

_- que te pasa?_

_- si hoy estas muy raro –dijo horo horo_

_- mmm –dice yoh nuevamente no prestando atención a lo que decían sus amigos_

_- yoh reacciona –dice su hermano moviendo su mano frente a la cara de yoh algo preocupado ya que el solía ser bastante serio respecto a la banda_

_- e disculpen chicos que les párese si tan solo cantamos pingüinos en la cama y las demás no se un mix la letra de hao es bastante buena creo que podemos hacer algo con esto voy a estar en mi oficina felicidades hermano esta genial la letra –dice yoh mientras le pone la mano en el hombro a hao y luego se va-_

_-o.o –esta fue la cara de todos los presentes ya que de la noche a la mañana yoh reacciono_

_-anna...-dijo len_

_-seguramente –dice horo volviendo a su práctica de los bombos_

_- bueno sigamos –dijo hao volviendo con su guitarra-_

**Los músicos volvieron a su tarea y yoh se encerró en su oficina a practicar la letra con su guitarra y sobre todo en el coro paresia que la letra de "pingüinos en la cama" que era con la inaugurarían el concierto la saco de sus sentimientos **

**Mientras con anna...**

_- la felicito señorita kyouyama ahora solo debe hacer reposo_

_-si gracias doctor –dijo anna algo melancólica_

_- espero que a su marido le alegre la noticia_

_-pensando- eso espero- bueno gracias doctor hasta pronto_

**Anna iba caminando por las frías calles de Paris las nubes anunciaban lluvia así que decidió apurarse ya que no quería pescar un resfriada al llegar a casa...**

_- valla que frió –dice la rubia dejando su chaqueta encima del sofá enciende la luz y..- O.O yoh! Que susto_

_- lo siento no quería asustarte –dice yoh_

**Yoh estaba sentado en un sofá que se compro solo para el ya que el encantaba estaba con la mirada gacha y muy serio su vos sonó algo dura**

_-Te ocurre algo?_

_-porque habría de ocurrirme algo anna –dice yoh sonriendo cínicamente mientras alza la vista y mira a anna casi queriendo comérsela con los ojos_

_- que...que te pasa?_

_- ya te lo eh dicho –se levanta y un gato de color negro que estaba en su regazo se escapa – no me pasa nada_

_- y…y ese gato? – anna notablemente estaba asustada ese no era su yoh_

_-es tuyo –se le acerca- te lo eh comprado hoy_

**Anna comenzó a sentir como le hervía la sangre se estaba comenzando a enfadar**

_- para mi? para que quiero yo un gato?_

_- dijiste que te sentías sola no?_

_- si pero cuando lo dije fue respecto a tu..._

**Anna no puedo continuar hablando ya que yoh la había besado ferozmente y abrasado por la cintura con mucha fuerza para que no se soltara mas anna no lo permitió y intento con todas sus fuerzas separarse ya que yoh tenia un fuerte olor a alcohol **

_-se separa del beso mas del abraso no puede- suéltame yoh! Estas borracho!_

_- cuando vas a entender que yo no me emborracho y yo no quiero soltarte! –la vuelve a besar y vuelve a ser empujado por anna_

_- yoh déjame! No quiero que me beses!_

_- me estas reclamando cariño pues aquí lo tienes!_

_- no, no lo quiero suéltame! –dijo anna casi llorando estaba asustada_

**Yoh salio de los efectos del alcohol y se acerco lentamente a la oreja de anna para susurrarle...**

_**Concierto de yoh**_

_- bien están todos listos?_

_- si –afirman todos los presentes al presentador_

_- y yoh? –pregunto hao_

_- esta en su camerino avísenle que salimos en 3 minutos al escenario_

_- si yo iré a por el –dijo su hermano mayor –corriendo al camerino de yoh_

**Yoh se encontraba pensando en la discusión que tubo con anna hace unas pocas horas quería solucionarlo mas no encontraba la manera de decirle lo que sentía de pronto una sonido muy molesto lo despertó de sus pensamientos**

_- YOH! Sal de tu batí cueva que salimos en 3 minutos_

_- voy hao! –toma su sombrero y se lo coloca abre la puerta y ve a su hermano esperándolo- vamos _

_- si _

**El lugar era espectacular muy grande y con grandes efectos de luces de pronto todo el lugar quedo en silencio y se obscureció las luces apagadas de repente un hombre alto vestido de blanco (N/A: igual a como estaban cuando se conocieron yoh y anna en el capitulo 1 n.n) era horo-horo quien mantenía la mirada gacha dio unos cuantos pasos de experto y llego a su instrumentos mientras todos aplaudían luego todo volvió a quedar oscuro y salio un joven igual de vestido que el otro pero este era castaño y de pelo largo era hao.. Quien venia de lo mas coqueto saludándolos a todos dio un salto a lo TOM cruce y al llegar donde se encontraba su guitarra alzo la mano y callo su sombrero luego entro muy indiferente len tao se sentó en el piano y por ultimo el cantante las luces se volvieron locas alumbraban a todos lados hasta que se apagaron y nadie podía ver nada de pronto un grito (YOH!) y todas las luces se encendieron dejando ver a un yoh ya puesto frente le micrófono muy serio **

_-hola Me alegro mucho de que halláis venido esta canción es una creación de mi hermano mayor hao asakura! obviamente el coro esta echo por mi espero que os guste allá va – (salut je suis heureux beaucoup que vous trouviez viennent cette chanson c'est une création de mon frère principal hao asakura! Évidemment le choeur que je jette celui-ci pour mon espoir que vous aimez là cela va)_

**Todo el mundo aplaudía las mujeres gritaban y comenzó el concierto todos comenzaron a tocar yoh tomo el micrófono y...**

_- Vamos aclarando este asuntito que no estas pa´ policía ni yo para andar huyendo, vamos aclarando y te repito que no tengo todo el día para seguir discutiendo. Si esto fuera una olimpiada romperías todos los recors de arruinarnos el momento. Vamos aclarando este pendiente yo no soy tu propiedad y me harte de hacerme el mudo_

**Esta ves la guitarra izo de las suyas y dio un toque fuerte como queriendo que yoh se concentrara ya que paresia que en cualquier momento iba a dormirse**

_-reacciona y canta con un poco mas de animo- quítate el complejo de teniente que el amor sin libertad dura lo que un estornudo. Son iguales los defectos que hoy me tiras en la cara que al principio eran perfectos_

**Con anna...**

**Anna iba caminando por la calle algo pensativa quería hablar con yoh y quería matarlo podía escuchar su voz ya que sin darse cuenta iba llegando a la torre eifel quería irse de hay corría con todas sus fuerzas hasta que sintió una punzada en el estomago y se quedo quieta...**

_- veo que quedando me así no solucionare nada mas –cae rodillas llorando- que voy a hacer como puedo luchar contra el? –se tapa la cara con las manos llorando desconsoladamente- yoh..._

**Flash Back...**

**Yoh salio de los efectos del alcohol y se acerco lentamente a la oreja de anna para susurrarle...**

_-cantándole al oído- _Vamos aclarando el panorama que hay pingüinos en la cama  
por el hielo que provocas , si hace mas de un mes que no me tocas ni te dejas sobornar por ese beso escurridizo que busca el cielo y encuentra el piso

-sorprendida- y...yoh yo

- me voy al concierto hasta luego –se va

**Antes de que anna pueda decir algo yoh ya había cruzado el portal de la casa y serrado muy fuerte **

**Fin del flash back...**

**EN EL CONSIERTO...**

_-yoh reacciona de una maldita ves –le susurra hao acercándose lo mas disimuladamente que puede- que diablos te pasa esto no es un ensayo termina de cantar el coro!_

_-pensando- que demonio voy a hacer respecto a anna no puedo dejarla sola como no me di cuenta estaba pensando solo en mi –reacciona- Vamos aclarando el panorama yo no estoy pa´ crucigramas ni tu para masoquista, ya no sueñas viajes al caribe por tu rol de detective y mi papel del fugitivo, yo busco un sueño y tu un testigo.-deja el micrófono en el atril y sale corriendo del escenario_

**Todos miraron a yoh sin entender y sus amigos solo tenían una sonrisa y seguían tocando al parecer no había cantante así que mejor terminaban con el espectáculo rápido**

**Mienta yoh corría con todas sus fuerzas buscando a anna por las calles sabia que tenia que estar dando un paseo por hay cerca ella no se iba a quedar en casa la busco y busco de pronto... comenzó a llover muy fuerte y visualizo a una silueta parada dejándose mojar la reconoció enseguida y corrió hasta a ella abrasándola por la espalda sorprendiéndola**

_-pe…pero quien?_

_- perdóname perdóname perdóname por favor annita perdóname –dijo yoh suplicando_

_- yoh? Que demonios haces aquí deveri..._

_-la voltea y la abrasa muy fuerte- perdóname anna por favor yo..Yo te amo no quiero perderte por favor anna –la abrasa mas fuerte- lamento haberte dejado sola y no haber tomado en cuenta tus sentimientos y –se separa y coloca sus manos temblando en las mejillas de esta y la miro a los ojos- la próxima ves que vallas al medico voy contigo_

_-sonríe- mi amor –lo abrasa por el cuello- eres un tonto –comienza a llorar- debería ser yo la que te pide disculpa tampoco pensé como te sentías y..._

_-la abrasa por la cintura y la besa- te amo mas que ah nada en este mundo_

**Anna iba a responderle pero cae desmallada en los brazos de yoh este la cojio enseguida y la llevo a casa donde sin ningún pudor le quito la ropa mojada (toda) y le puso un pijama la metió en la cama y se cambio el de ropa luego se acostó junto a ella para darle calor ya que estaba helada **

_-despertando- mmm yoh?_

_-La mira- ah annita ya te has despertado como te sientes?_

_- un poco mejor que me paso?_

_-te desmayaste ¬¬ te doy un beso y te desmayas menudo susto me has dado _

_- jeje n.nU bueno bueno no te enfades es algo normal en mi estado –se tapa la boca-_

**Anna rogaba que yoh no la hubiera escuchado pero lamentablemente el oído de yoh es buenísimo y lo escucho perfectamente**

_-estado?_

_- eh dije estado? Quise decir.. Bueno mercado que en el mercado me pegue en la cabeza y bueno aun me dolía_

_- ¬¬ dime la verdad_

_- bueno vale me has pillado –le coje la mano y la lleva a su abdomen- quédate quieto_

_-que…que haces? –Siente un pequeño golpe en su mano- pe…pero_

_- si estoy de 4 meses a que no se nota n.n_

_- o.o como no me lo dijiste?_

_- no pude lo supe hoy _

_-la abrasa muy fuerte- ah voy a ser padre annita vamos a ser padres –la abrasa muy fuerte_

**Anna solo reía por las tonterías que hacia yoh por la noticia primero llamo a todos sus amigos para contarles no quiso llamar a los de la banda ya que de seguro querían matarlo pero llamo a hao quien lo felicito luego corrió a por una revista y miraba cosas para le bebe pero de paro en seco y miro a anna sospechando**

_- que va a ser?_

_- humano _

_- me refiero al sexo_

_- aa pues creo que es hombre porque patea como un futbolista ¬¬_

_- jaja pues entonces hay que buscarle un nombre_

_- Mm. que te gustaría a ti?_

_- no se o.o –saca un libro muy grande de nombres para bebes con su significado- veámoslo aquí n.n_

_-O.O de adonde sacaste eso?_

_- me lo dio hao ahora veamos en la H... mira este es la unión de nuestro nombre_

_- hanna... me gusta mucho _

_- bien esta decidido –se acerca al estomago de anna y le habla- te vas a llamar hanna_

_- creo que le gusta –dice algo adolorida_

_- porque?_

_- porque me ha patiado_

_- jaja pobre –le da un beso en la frente y luego le susurra al oído- te amo_

_-lo mira tiernamente- y yo –coloca sus manos en las mejillas de yoh y lo besa-_

**Yoh le responde haciendo que se recuesto y cayendo ella encima de el haciendo que el beso perdurara mas ahora era seguro que nada los separaría ni siquiera... la soledad**

_FIN_

**_Aqui, todo sigue igual que antes  
Yo estoy solo como nunca  
Por eso escribo la presente  
Y no pretendo que hagas nada  
Solo queria asegurarme que supieras  
Que Aun te Amo  
No se si por idiota o por romantico  
No se si por novato o por nostálgico  
Aun te Amo_**

_**FIN?**_

_**WENU AQUÍ LES DEJO EL EPILOGO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REWIES YA VEREMOS QUE LES PARESE JEJE ME ESFORSE ARTO BUENO BESITOS A LOS FANTICOS DE RICARDO ARJONA n.n A SE ME OLVIDABA DARLE CREDITOS A MI HERMANA QUE ISO EL LEMON EN EL ANTERIOR FIC YA QUE A MI ME SALE MAL ¬¬ ADIOS**_


	3. ¿Pa´que?

_Acompañame a estar solo_

_3cap. Extra_

_-¡Ese Yoh, ese Yoh eh eh! ¡Ese Yoh, ese Yoh eh eh!_

_La gente estaba totalmente alborotada esperando que el cantante saliera al esenario. Yoh Asakura se habia vuelto uno de los mejores cantantes de Europa, el y su familia vivian en Francia pero generalmente Yoh devia salir en alguna gira y no siempre iva a acompañado de su hermosa esposa y su presioso hijo Hanna Asakura, el orgullo de Yoh era su hijo. El pequeño Hanna de 5 añitos era todo un superdotado, le iva estupendamente en el coleguio, tenia muchos amigos y con sus padres era muy educado._

_-¡Hey! -sale Hao Asakura- ¡¿A quien quereis?!_

_-¡¡¡A Yoh!!! -grita el publico_

_-¡No, os oigo!_

_-¡¡Yoh, Yoh, Yoh!!_

_-¡Pues aquí le teneis!_

_De las sombras salio Yoh con un microfono y los musicos comenzaron a tocar una musica ritmica y dulce con un ritmo con Hao de guitarrista, Chocolove con unas maracas, Horo-Horo con unos bombos y Len de baterista_

_-EH!!!! -comienza a cantar- Tengo un domingo en estambai por si algun lunes te deprimes y en la cartera un anfora que guarda olor a ti hou wou tengo voletos de primera fila para verte despertar por las mañanas -sonrie picaramente y continua cantando, buscando con la mirada a alguien especial- tengo la firme conviccion de que si estas, me consolido y la sospecha de que mis sospechas cuanto te amo, tengo tu foto puesta en la pupila -hace unos cuantos pasos ritmicos- y con tu voz baila el estribo el yunge y el martillo -le pone el microfono al publico y todos comienzan a hacer un coro cantando la cansion-_

_-Tengo risas, tengo llantos, tengo termostato_

_-que me ensiende cuando estas que y me apaga si te vas pa´ no morir de la nostalgia! Ehy! -sonrie y sigue cantando- Adios melancolia, gracias por la compañía pero aquí ya no hay mas sitio para usted, adios melancolia le agradesco la poesia que entre versos hoy me deja confesarle a esta mujer -y le tiende la mano a una hermosa chica rubia que esta entre las primeras "su annita" subiendola al esenario y cojiendola de la sintura- que me saque la loteria cuando la vi..._

_Ambos comienzana bailar al son de la musica mientras Yoh le sigue cantando a su querida esposa _

_-Tengo una docis de perdon por si haces algo que me duela y una cansion de mas por si algun dia la hechas de menos, tengo un stop de besos sin estreno y un camion de amor del bueno para ti..-le tiende el microfono a Anna_

_-Tengo risas tengo llantos tengo un termostato -canta ella con dulsura_

_-Que me enciende cuando estas y k me apaga si no estas pa´ no morir de la nostalgia -le sonrie y le roba un beso- Adios melancolia gracias por la compañía pero aquí ya no hay mas sitio para usted, adios melancolia le agradesco la poesia que entre versos hoy me deja confesarle a esta mujer que me saque la loteria cuando la vi..._

_La musica comienza a ponerse mas lenta y solo tocan los bombos y unas cuantas notas la guitarra Yoh baila suavemente con Anna sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y las luces se vuelven suaves..._

_-Hoy cuelgo mis sueños en el pirsing de tu ombligo, mientras la melancolia observa y es testigo -comienza nuevamente la bateria- quiere estar segura un poco por ti, un poco por mi, un poco por celos_

_La musica vuelve a ser fuerte y los ritmos de sus pasos se vuelven a acelerar_

_-Adios melancolia gracias por la compañía pero aquí ya no hay mas sitio para usted, adios melancolia le agradesco la poesia que entre versos hoy me deja confesarle a esta mujer que me saque la loteria cuando la vi_

_-Te amo -le susurra Anna al oido para que nadie le oiga-_

_-Tengo agua de mar en la bañera ehy ehy eya y en la cama ire de cordillera -comienza el coro_

_-Y en la cama ire de cordillera -Dice yoh haciendo eco_

_-Tengo sol de mayo en la nevera ehy ehy eya y flores de abril en la escalera -sigue el coro_

_-Y flores de abril en la escalera..._

_-Tengo un cuarto lleno eh primavera ehy ehy eya , un beso esperando en la trinchera_

_-Un beso esperando en la trinchera -sigue Yoh_

_-Un patron que suena cuando suena ehy ehy eya y te tengo a ti por donde quiera_

_La musica para y solo un foco alumbro a la hermosa pareja_

_-Y te tengo a ti..por donde quiera -le da un beso corto mientras el publico se vuelve loco aplaudiendo._

_Despues del consierto..._

_-¡Yoh, has estado genial! -le decian sus amigos cuando termino el consierto_

_-Gracias Horo, bueno chicos os molesta que me valla? Es que tenemos a Hanna en casa con la niñera y se esta haciendo tarde_

_-Si tranquilo vete -contesto su hermano_

_-No te nesesitamos -dijieron Ren y Horo al unisono_

_-Ya...pues eso adios _

_Yoh se marcho con su esposa hacia casa donde un impaciente Hanna les esperaba. Hanna al verlos llegar a casa les enseño con orgullo un dibujo que habia hecho sobre los gatitos que habia tenido la gata negra de Anna_

_-Muy lindo hijo -Yoh cojio el dibujo y lo obserbo extrañado- pero hijo aquí hay 5 gatitos y Luna solo ah tenido 4_

_-No, papá Luna tiene cinco hijitos mira -le señalo donde estaba la gata durmiendo con sus cachorros _

_-¿Pero que demonios? -coje al gato intruso y lo mira- este gato es blanco y Luna es negra_

_-Parece que nuestra gata ah adoptado a otro hijo, amor -sonrio Anna cojiendo al gato de los brasos de su esposo- ¿Podemos quedarnoslo?_

_-No se..._

_-¡Papá porfavor...me gusta mucho ese gatito!_

_-Pero seran 5 gatos en casa... en vez de despertarme con 4 gatos en la mañana en mi cama seran 5 y comen demaciado ademas..._

_Yoh no pudo continuar puesto que Anna y Hanna habian puesto cara de dolor y Yoh no pudo resistirse ¿Que mas daba un gato mas en la familia?_

_-Bien vale no pongais esas caras nos quedaremos con el gato_

_-¡Si! -celebraron Anna y Hanna- ¿Como se llamara?_

_-Yoh..._

_-¿Si, mi amor?-dijo Yoh mirando a Anna_

_-No, digo que se llamara Yoh_

_-Ho no eso si que no ¡Ni se os ocurra ponerle mi nombre!_

_-Se llamara Yoh -dijieron al unisono dando por hecho que haci se llamaria el gatito_

_-Me rindo..sois...sois..ah!_

_Yoh salio del salon y se dirijio a su habitacion. Anna y Hanna se sonrieron, puesto que habian ganado. Mas tarde cuando Anna estaba arropando a su hijo._

_-¿Mamá..?_

_-¿Si? _

_-¿Vendra papá a darme un be..?_

_No pudo continuar puesto que su padre aparecio en el portal de su habitacion y se hacerco a su hijo depositando un beso en su frente_

_-Buenas noches pequeño_

_-Buenas noches papá -y dicho esto se quedo profundamente dormido_

_Yoh cojio la mano de su esposa y la llebo a la habitacion que compartian._

_-Yoh, se hacerca el festibal del coleguio de Hanna_

_-¿Ah si?_

_-Si, ¿sabes que Hanna va a cantar?_

_-¿Que cantara? -dijo Yoh ya acostado en la cama mirando unos papeles_

_-No lo se, no ah querido decirmelo -continuo Anna poniendose un camison de dormir- Dice que cuando le veamos sabremos que cansion cantara asi que nada, abra que esperar hasta el lunes_

_-¿Y hoy es?_

_-Jueves..-suspiro y se acosto junto a su marido- Me muero de curiosidad estos tres dias se me haran eternos_

_-Yo tendo la solucion para que se te pasen rapidos -dijo Yoh dejando los papeles ensima de una mesilla y abrasandola-_

_-¿Encerio? -dijo Anna seductoramente, abrasandolo del cuello y atrallendolo mas a ella-_

_-Si.._

_Y procedio a demostrarle de que hablaba_

_Al día siguiente..._

_-Buenos dias amor -dijo Anna desde la cocina viendo que su esposo caminaba de un lado a otro buscando su chaqueta- ¿No desayunas?_

_-No, cariño tengo prisa_

_-Vale...¿Vendras a cenar verdad?_

_-No lo se ¿Te llamo vale?_

_-Como quieras -dijo Anna algo desilucionada, ya hace dias que Yoh no desayunaba con ella y Hanna estaba en la escuela asi que se quedaba sola_

_-Perdoname cariño -la abraso de la cintura y la beso- te prometo que te rompensare por tener tanta pasiencia con este idiota que no se da cuenta de cuan maravillosa es su mujer_

_-le sonrie dulcemente y lo besa- Vete tonto vas a llegar tarde_

_-Si -le dio un ultimo beso y se marcho_

_Haci transcurrio el dia, Anna sola hasta que llego su hijo en el autobus y cenaron juntos mientras Hanna le contaba lo interesante que habia sido su día. Llego la noche y Yoh aun no regresaba, Anna se canso de esperarle y fue a acostar a su hijo que dormitaba frente al televisor._

_Eran las 4AM cuando Yoh habia vuelto, entro lentamente en casa y vio todo a oscuras dandose cuenta lo tarde que era y que era obvio que ni su hijo ni su esposa le habian esperando. Entro en su cuarto y vio a Anna dormida ensima de la cama aun vestida, estaba equivocado su esposa si le habia esperado hasta que el sueño la vensio. La cojio en brasos, la acosto bajo las mantas, se acurruco a su lado y la abraso con dulzura._

_A la mañana siguiente..._

_-mmm -Se despereza- ¿Yoh? -miro alrededor de su habitacion- ¿Lo abre soñado? -se da cuenta de que esta tapada-_

_-¡Mamá! ¡Pa...! -entro Hanna corriendo a la habitacion pero no termino la palabra puesto que no vio a su padre por ningun lado- ¿Papá? -lo busca debajo de la cama- ¿Mami donde esta papá?_

_-Se fue a trabajar hijo ¿Que querias?_

_-Mira, el gatito no se mueve mamá ¿que le pasa? -le enseña el gatito entre sus manos muerto "el gatito blanco"-_

_-Oh dios mio...-coje al gatito- hijo...el gatito esta...esta muerto.._

_-¿Pero puede salvarse verdad mamá?Dime que va a estar bien -comenzo Hanna mientras lagrimas corrian por sus palidas mejillas- Llama a papá para que lo salve mami_

_-Perdoname hijo...el gatito esta muerto no se puede hacer nada_

_-No...-salio corriendo de la habitacion de sus padres y se enserro en su propia habitacion_

_-¡Hanna! -iva a seguirlo pero se detuvo y miro al gatito en sus mano- Yoh..._

_Anna cojio un pañuelo y envolvio al gatito, luego lo enterro en la terrasa y fue a buscar a su hijo._

_-Hanna..-entra en la habitacion del niño que se encontraba tirado en la cama llorando- Hijo...estas cosas pasan...-se sento en la orilla de la cama y le acaricio la cabeza-_

_-Quiero a mi papá..._

_-¿Quieres que lo llame para que venga?_

_-Si.._

_-Bien -coje el telefono de la mesilla del niño y marca el numero de la discografica donde suele trabajar la banda- Buenas tardes ¿Podria darme con Yoh Asakura?_

_-desde la otra linea ¿De parte de quien?_

_-Su esposa_

_-Un momento porfavor señorita Asakura -sono la musica de espera y poco despues sono la voz de la secretaria- Lo siento señora el señor Asakura esta ocupado y no puede atenderle ¿Quiere que le deje un mensaje?_

_-Si, digale que en cuanto se desocupe que venga a casa_

_-Si señora _

_Anna colgo y miro a su hijo que aun lloraba y miraba el telefono como si de hay fuera a aparecer su padre_

_-¿Va a venir mamá?_

_-Si, hijo ya vendra ¿Que te parece si cosinamos algo rico para cuando el llegue?_

_-Bueno..._

_Ambos estubieron todo el día distraidos cosinando, eh incluso Anna logro que su hijo riera con alguna tonteria pero conforme pasaban las hora Yoh no llegaba y ya se estaba oscureciendo._

_-¿Mamá, cuando llegara papá?_

_-Pronto hijo pronto -miro la puerta- o eso espero..._

_Mas tarde a eso de las 2 de la mañana Yoh llego a casa con un suave olor a alcohol y entro en su habitacion encontrando a Anna mirando por la ventana._

_-Hola cariño..-se sento en la cama- estoy muerto de cansancio_

_-...-Anna no respondio nisiquiera se limito a mirarlo_

_-¿Anna?_

_-...-Anna se volteo furiosa y lo encaro- ¡Eres un idiota!_

_-¿Que? -pregunto Yoh perplejo- ¿A que viene esto?_

_-Tu hijo a llorado todo el día! Porque se ah muerto su gatito blanco y lo unico que podia consolarlo era su padre! Al cual le deje un mensaje con su secretaria que nisiquiera te molestaste en responder y el pequeño esta totalmente destrosado _

_-¡Pero si no tenia ni idea! Estaba trabajando ¿sabes? _

_-¿Encerio? -se le hacerca y siente el olor a alcohol- espero que os allais divertido en el trabajo _

_-Eh esto fue despues Hao nos invito y..._

_-No me interesa Yoh! Es tu hijo el que esta dolido_

_-Es solo un estupido gato, ademas si el niño a llorado tanto es por tu culpa ¿No eres su madre? ¿Por que no lo consolaste tu?_

_Anna le dio una fuerte bofetada mientras gruesas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas_

_-Fuera..._

_-Anna..espera, perdoname no quise decir eso -intenta abrasarla-_

_-¡No me toques! -lo empuja- ¡Fuera de aquí!_

_Anna comienza a empujarlo hacia fuera de la habitacion hasta sacarlo y serrar la puerta de un golpe. Yoh volvio a coger sus cosas del trabajo y se fue a su oficina de todos modos tenia mucho trabajo..._

_Al día siguiente_

_-Hanna..hijo despierta -Anna mesia suavemente a su hijo para despertarlo- cariño tienes que levantarte_

_-Mmm mamá no quiero _

_-Vamos no seas vago que se hace tarde -insistio Anna sonriendole_

_-Pero mami si hoy es sabado, solo un ratito _

_-Bien no me dejas alternativa -se levanta- no te levantes pero no te llevare conmigo al parque de diverciones_

_-Ya me levanto! _

_Hanna se levanto de un salto de la cama y corrio hacia el guardarropas donde saco sus vaqueros azules y su camiseta blanca_

_-¿Devo ducharme madre?_

_-Si _

_-¡Bien! -y desaparecio rumbo al cuarto de baño_

_Anna se sento en la cama de su hijo y acarisio a los gatitos que dormian en una orilla los cuatro acurrucados, sonrio para sus adentro, eran tan dulces y el blanco que habia muerto tambien era presioso, lastima que fallesiera y lo peor de todo que Yoh actuara de esa forma..._

_-¡Mamá! ¡El agua esta fria!_

_-¡Ya voy hijo! _

_En la discografica se encontraba Hao con un violin tocando una dulce melodia, Len en el piano dandole un ritmo de suspence y Horo-horo en la bateria tocando con fuerza, mientras Yoh cantaba con voz suave, con deje de tristeza que rimaba con la cancion._

_-Podria dibujar, a cien años luz, la mueca que pintas cuando llego podria sobornar, clavarme una cruz, con tal de inspirarte un hasta luego _

_Yoh y Hao: podria caminar en el fuego..._

_-Para que me quieras como quiero -termino Yoh y continuo solo mientras hao seguia con su violin- podria transgedir, la fuerza de Dios, podria no ser yo si se presisa, podria contradecir, lo que dice mi voz, podria ser el gato en tu corniza_

_Yoh y Hao: podria caminar en el fuego..._

_-Se para la musica- Para que me quieras como quiero...-comienza nuevamente la melodia- Pero soy el cero en tu izquierda, tu coartada, tu fucible siempre en reserva, no tengo nada, quiero ser el truco en tus traampaaas, quitarme el miedo, tocar tu fuego, hacer lo que no puedooo -la musica paro un momento- para que me quieras como quiero..._

_El piano comenzo nuevamente su musica suspense haciendo un solo con el violin en un ritmo dulce y triste, luego se les unio la bateria _

_-Podria soportar, la calamidad de ser el jugete de tu juego, podria claudicar perder mi libertad para que me quieras como espero _

_Yoh y Hao: podria caminar en el fuego..._

_-Se paran los instrumentos- Para que me quieras como quiero...-comienzan denuevo- Pero soy el cero en tu izquierda, tu coartada, tu fucible siempre en reserva, no tengo nada, quiero ser el truco en tus trampaaas, quitarme el miedo, tocar tu fuego, hacer lo que no puedooo -la musica paro un momento- para que me quieras como quiero..._

_Termina la cansion con el canto del coro repitiendo siempre "te quiero como quieres, me quieres como puedes, no quiero seguir queriendo haci" y los instrumentos tocando ritmicamente hasta darle un final estupendo_

_Despues de gravar la cancion..._

_-Oye Yoh hoy teniamos pensado tener lista una cansion para grabar el Lunes ¿crees que podras tenerla?_

_-Si, claro Horo -le sonrio a su amigo y cojio su chaqueta y mochila- bueno chicos hasta luego me voy a casa_

_-¡Adios!_

_Yoh condujo rapidamente a su casa, queria ver a Anna y perdirle perdon ademas tenia pensado comprarle alguna otra mascota a Hanna por lo del gatito. Al llegar a casa vio todo en orden pero ni un alma en casa, fijo su vista en la mesa que tenia una nota:_

_**Yoh:**_

_**hemos ido al parque de diverciones a pasar hoy, no nos esperes hasta mañana por la mañana, nos quedaremos en casa de Pilika a dormir para no molestarte en tu trabajo.**_

_**Anna.**_

_¿Que? El solo queria a su familia para el fin de semana y estos se largaban al parque de diverciones sin siquiera invitarlo, depronto un chibi Yoh angelito y un chibi Yoh demonio aparecerieron en los hombros de Yoh._

_Demonio: ¿Que vas a hacer? _

_Angel: Nada no debe hacer nada, no despues de tratar a hacia su hijo y esposa_

_Demonio: tu callate pajarito de pacotilla, el que se murio fue el gato y ¿Que mas da? El tiene que trabajar no tiene por que estar pendiente de un gatucho que ni siquiera era de la gata_

_Angel: pero que insensible eres, su hijo lo queria muchisimo y su esposa lo llamo muchas veces -mira a Yoh- no te puedes quejar de nada has sido muy malo con ellos_

_Demonio: Yo que tu los iria a buscar ahora mismo_

_Angel: no_

_Demonio: si_

_Angel: no_

_Ambos desaparecieron dejando a Yoh aun mas confuso. Se sento en una silla del comedor y saco sus papeles, mejor se ponia a trabajar y esperaba a que llegaran mañana._

_Al dia siguiente..._

_Anna abrio la puerta de la casa y Hanna entro corriendo buscando a su padre por todos lados pero no lo encontro _

_-Mamá ¿Donde esta papá?_

_-No lo se hijo quisas fue a comprar o estara en su oficina_

_-Jo -.- yo queria verlo _

_-Bueno ya vendra, ven vamos a ver los gatitos_

_-¡Si!_

_Anna y Hanna pasaron un día nuevamente sin Yoh, Anna estaba mas que furiosa cuando Yoh llego era obvio que abria pelea..._

_-¡Anna! Ya aveis llegado que bien -le sonrio Yoh_

_-¿Donde estabas? -pregunto molesta_

_-Fui a casa de Hao a comer ¿Por que hay algun problema?_

_-No, ninguno -se dio media vuelta pero Yoh la sujeto por la muñeca y no la dejo marcharse_

_-Anna...queria hablar contigo..._

_-¿Que pasa?_

_-Yo queria pedirte perdon mi amor...-la coje de la cintura- Losiento mucho no quise tratarte haci, eres la mejor madre del mundo y la mejor esposa -le acaricia la mejilla- ¿me perdonas?_

_-le sonrie y lo abrasa del cuello- claro que si tonto -lo besa- te amo_

_-Y yo a ti mi vida -la besa dulcemente_

_-¿Papá? ¿Mamá? -los ve besarse- ¿Que hacen?_

_-Se separan- Hanna...em..nada pequeño deverias estar en la cama -lo coje en brasos- ven te llevare denuevo a tu cama tu padre seguro estara cansado y querra dormir_

_-Vale...-respondio el niño sin mucho entuciasmo_

_-Cariño espera -le quita a Hanna y lo coje- ya lo acuesto yo, tu vete a dormir_

_-Bueno..buenas noches hijo -le da un beso y se va-_

_Anna se acosto en la cama y espero a su esposo para que ahora si realmente se reconsiliaran como era devido.._

_-Cariño -le sonrie mientras entra en la habitacion- ¿te parece bien que compremos una mascota para Hanna?-le dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa_

_-Otra mascota? Para que?_

_-Por lo de gatito blanco..ya sabes..seguro que aun esta muy triste -comento mientra se acostaba a su lado_

_-Bueno si a ti te parece bien _

_-Mañana iremos a elegir un animalito y ahora que recuerdo tengo algo para ti_

_-¿Para mi? -dijo ilucionada- ¿que es?_

_-Jeje ven -la cojio de la mano y la llevo a la sala de musica donde tenian un gran piano, yoh se sento junto con anna en el banquillo del piano- es una cansion que me han enseñado unos colegas cantantes aver si la conoces -comiensa a tocar una suave melodia en el piano_

_-Jeje que divertido hace mucho que no tocabas para mi-le sonrie dulcemente._

_-Si ves que me eh alejado de mi mismo y que no me eh dado cuenta que me atrapa el egoismo y camino sin fijarme hacia el borde de un abismo si algun dia me ves dormido y no eh podido despertar si ves que estoy perdiendo los detalles y que avanso sin mirar cuando camino por la calle, porque estoy muy preocupado para que nada me falle y deje de hacer las cosas, solamente por amarte..no me dejes continuar hasme regresaar, tocame para unirme con el mundo...para respirar profundo solamente tocameee...tocame para estar de nuevo en casa con tu mano se me pasa todo el miedo tocameee...tocameee eh eh -le sonrie a anna y sigue tocando la suave melodia- si ves que no sonrio fasilmente por que ahora me preocupa lo que me era indiferente...si la sombra del futuro esta nublando mi presente y las trampas en mi mente no me dejan escapar..._

_-no me dejes continuar...hasme regresar- sigue anna recordando con la melodia la letra- es de sin bandera...la conosco..._

_-canta conmigo...-la besa y sigue tocandoa- tocame para unirme con el mundo para respirar profundo solamente tocameee_

_-tocame..para estar denuevo en casaa, con tu mano se me paaasa todo el miedo...tocameee...tocameee...-lo vuelve a besar. Haciendo un beso apasionado y mas durarero, yoh deja de tocar para cojerla en brasos sin terminar el beso y llevarla a la habitacion._

_A la mañana siguiente..._

_-Hanna, despierta llegaras tarde a la escuela -su madre lo movia suavemente para que despertara- cariño.._

_-Ya voy mama -el pequeño bostesa y se levanta- no os olvideis que hoy es mi actuacion_

_-Claro que no mi niño iremos tu papa y yo_

_-Vale! _

_El pequeño Hanna se levanto corriendo y fue al baño a darse un ducha para ir al cole. Anna sonrio para sus adentros por nada en el mundo se perderia a su hijo cantando._

_-¡Me voy Anna! -grito Yoh desde la cosina_

_-Recuerda que hoy tienes que estar a las 2 de la tarde en el coleguio de Hanna -le recordo Anna mientras le colocaba bien la corbata_

_-Si mi amor no me voy olvidar, dame un beso que llego tarde -la beso dulsemente- adios _

_Eran las 2:30 de la tarde el coleguio la pomme (la manzana) estaba completamente lleno. Habian puestos de comida y globos por todas partes. En el teatro donde estaba toda la gente sentada y algunos de pie viendo como actuaban sus hijos. Anna estaba en la primera fila mirando a todos lados buscanso a su marido._

_-Buenas tardes padres -salio la directora- ahora nuestro querio Hanna Asakura nos deleitara con una cansion ¡Un fuerte aplauso para el!_

_Todo el mundo aplaudio y salio Hanna sonriendo algo nervioso y buscanso a sus padres con la mirada pero solo encontro a su madre._

_-Esta cansion..se la dedico a mi papa -sigue buscandolo con la mirada mientras sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas- Quiero decir papa..por una sola veez..quiero sentir que esta...que yo no lo invente...quiero saber como es tal cual yo lo soñee..y preguntar por que...no se dejo querer...-pekeñas lagrimitas corrian por su bonito rostro-_

_Toda la gente se levanto y aplaudio Anna se apresuro a levantarse y correr al esenario donde estaba su hijo._

_-¡Hanna!_

_-Mamá...te ah gustado mi cansion? -el niño abraso a su mama llorando- no ah venido..¿Por que?_

_-No lo se hijo -lo abrasa con fuerza- ven vamos a buscar tus cosas nos vamos_

_-¿Adonde?_

_-A España_

_-¿Y papa?_

_-Tu padre cariño tendra que darse cuenta que nos hizo mucho daño _

_-Bueno..._

_Yoh llego a casa a las 6 de la tarde._

_-¡Anna! ¡Hanna! -entra y tira sus cosas en el sofa buscando a Anna y Hanna pero no habia nadie- ¿donde estan?...-fija la vista en una nota en la mesa de su escritorio- ¿Eh?_

_**Yoh, esta ah sido la ultima cosa que soporto no has ido al espectaculo de tu hijo que por sierto la cansion era para ti, me eh dado cuenta de que le prestas mas atencion a tu trabajo que a tu familia por lo cual me llevo a Hanna, nos vamos a España no quiero que nos sigas por que no vamos a volver contigo me duele esto Yoh mas de lo que tu crees pero...tu lo has querido haci**_

_**te ama**_

_**Anna.**_

_-No puede ser...-coje el movil eh intenta llamar a Anna- contesta maldita sea..._

_-¿Si?_

_-¡Anna!  
-¿Yoh?_

_-¡Anna por dios dime que esta nota es una broma! ¿Donde estais?_

_-No, no es una broma Yoh estamos embarcando en el aeropuerto te tengo que colgar_

_-¡No! Anna porfavor no me hagas esto_

_-Yo no te eh hecho nada mi amor, te lo has hecho tu mismo -cuelga-_

_-¡Anna! ¡Anna! Maldita sea me colgo...-se pasa la mano por el pelo en un gesto desesperado- que voy hacer...dios mio que voy a hacer...-llama a Hao- Hao..nesesito pedirte un favor_

_Ya habian pasado tres semanas, Anna estaba viviendo en un departamento que alquilo pekeño pero acojedor tenia una habitacion solo para ella y Hanna tenia un cuarpo mas pequeño que el de Anna pero se estaba bien._

_-¡Llege! -anuncio Hao._

_Hao se habia ido con ellos puesto que no los iva a dejar solo y por que Yoh se lo habia pedido, claro que eso Anna no lo sabia._

_-Bienvenido tito Hao -le sonrio Hanna_

_-Hola pequeñajo -mira a Anna- eh traido pizza para comer_

_-Bien -Anna le sonrio, la verdad es que Hao la ayudaba muchisimo. Las tres semanas se le habian hecho interminables Hanna estaba contento pensando que estaban de vacaciones pero ella por la noches extrañaba el calor del cuerpo de su esposo y sus besos exisitos antes de levantarse. _

_Depronto el telefono sono y sonrio sospechosamente._

_-Contesta tu Anna-chan yo ire con Hanna a comprar helado que se me ah olvidado -ambos salieron dejando a Anna sola_

_-¿Diga?_

_-Shhh escucha -dijo una voz suave y ronca_

_-¿Y...Yoh?_

_Un piano comenzo a sonar suavemente dando una melodia suave y tranquila._

_-La cama esta que extraña el movimiento...tu ropa extraña el aire que le quitas y como un batallon en guelga de futuro se asoman tus zapatos por el closet -Canto Yoh dulcemente sin dejar de tocar- La casa esta con ganas de clonarte...y el cuadro en la pared esta aburrido y es que hasta tu enemiga la cosina extraña aquellos quesos que no hacias...y no se hable del reloj que araganea haciendo de un instante una odisea..._

_-Yoh..._

_-¿Y pa´ que te hablo de mi? si esta demas...pa´ que la verborragia cursi y necia...pa´ que decirte que el peor es quien te habla...pa´ que decirte que hoy que ya no estas...la casa se derrumba en mi cabeza...y la puerta se abre sola por si vuelves...-siguio tocando su melodia y depronto un violin se le unio._

_Yoh estaba sentado frente al piano tocando la cancion el telefono estaba ensima del piano y a una distancia estaba Len tocando el violin._

_-El sillon aun guarda huellas de tu curbas y el piso no es el mismo sin tus pasos...y el sol ya ni se asoma en la ventana sabiendo que no estas para observarlo...y no se hable de tu olor que flota inerte o del espejo que se inclina para verte ¿Y pa´ que te hablo de mi? Si esta demas pa´ que la verborraguia cursi y nesia pa´ que decirte que el peor es quien te habla pa que decirte que hoy que ya no estas la casa se derrumba en mi cabeza y la puerta se abre sola por si vuelves._

_Yoh termina la dulce melodia con su piano y coje el auricular del telefono_

_-Lo siento..._

_-Mas lo siento yo Yoh -le cuelga-_

_Yoh sonrio con tristesa y colgo Len le miro interrgogante y este se limito a negar con la cabeza._

_Pasaron dos dias..._

_-¡Yoh es el cuarto mensaje que te dejo en el movil tio sal de una ves de esa casa! Que el mundo no se acaba tia nos tienes preocupados -se olle la vos de Horo horo en el contestador del salon._

_Yoh estaba sentado a los pies de su cama vestido con la ropa de hace dos dias, se habia quedado alli desde que Anna le colgo. Depronto sintio como si alguien abriera la puerta principal de la casa y luego la serrara. Seguramente seria su imaginacion puesto que no esperaba a nadie._

_-mmmm Acompañame a decir sin las palabras lo bendito que es tenerte y serte infiel solo con esta soledad...acompañame a quererte sin decirlo, a tocarte sin rozar el reflejo de tu piel a contra luz..a pensar en mi para vivir por ti...-Yoh llego corriendo y vio a Anna sentaba frente al piano tocando la cansion que el le habia dedicado y que le habia enseñado a tocar, Anna le sonrio con dulzura- acompañame a estar sola..._

_**Fin**_

_Wiii porfin le acabe jejeje es que me eh demorado lo mio nn buenop ojala que les guste lo hice con todo mi cariño para vosotros y si quereis continuacion . ya lo veremos...jeje pos eso un beso grande!!!!_


End file.
